1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lap trays and more particularly pertains to a new portable lap tray for securing to a user's thighs for use inside of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lap trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, lap trays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lap trays include U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,583 to Tenner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,455 to Miller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,450 to Harris et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,249 to Goss; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,370 to Pickett et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,330 to Bennett et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable lap tray. The inventive device includes a tray portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The tray portion includes an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface has a circular recess formed therein. The tray portion is defined by a long forward edge, a long rearward edge and opposed short side edges. The long forward edge curves inwardly at a central extent thereof. The long rearward edge and the opposed short side edges have a continuous upwardly extending peripheral ridge. The tray is securable to the thighs of a user.
In these respects, the portable lap tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing to a user's thighs for use inside of a vehicle.